Pretty Face
by wateRRymelon
Summary: Yamato is the karate champion and is on his way home when the bus suddenly veers off the road and crashes! He later wakes up in a clinic, but what is this? Yamato will make a surprising discovery that will make him that much closer to Tachikawa Mimi.


**Disclaimer: I think everyone knows what it is ... I DON'T OWN DIGIMON AND SUCH**

**Note: All the girls/main characters are currently in their 1st year of high school. BUT, Yamato is in the 2nd year. HIGHLY INSPIRED BY _Pretty Face_ Rewritten as a Digimon story ... You may not like how Jyou acts.**

**Chapter 1: _An impossible journey is about to begin_**

-

"AHAHHA What a joke! That Hokkaido tournament was so easy!!" yelled 15-year-old Yamato Ishida. The popular and respected karate champion whom recently one the tournament. He was any other regular guy, except he is rude, obnoxious, and sometimes referred 'bitchy' by other jealous men.

"Japan is no longer bigger than you Yamato!"

"Yeah, I wish I could be like you!"

Anonymous comments like these were heard in his group.

"How rude those kids!" stated a tired looking woman.

"The nerve of those guys! Which school are they from?" asked another ticked off girl.

"Oy! Are you old hags bitching at us huh? Why you better shut your mouth you piece of shi—

Yagami, Tai stated before the blushing Yamato whacked him across the face.

"You dumbass! Keep quiet!" Yamato whispered while eyeing at the young girl at the front of the bus.

_This is bad ... She's riding the same bus as me!! Sometimes we ride the same bus ... she's a first year student who goes to my school sigh Her name is Tachikawa Mimi. It's silly to daydream, but maybe a love will awaken right here in the bus right?_

"Oy we're off! See ya Ishida!" Taichi stated before waving off to him with the group.

_It was just me and the driver. But some idiot was about to change our lives. He was the type to be hated by all! That was when swirled off the road at a turning point. I still remember it vividly ... I don't know what happened after that_.

-

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What the, who are ... huh?" I managed to sputter after waking up from my slumber.

"Kido Jyou, you're doctor!" The man replied.

"Well where am I?"

"He-he, this is my personal clinic! I have already performed a miracle for you! You've been in a coma for one year!"

"**ONE YEAR!?**"

"Also about your injuries, they were severely burned when I found you, but don't worry, I fixed you up back to the way you were for the whole year!"

"The mirror ... LET ME SEE THE MIRROR!"

The doctor handed me the mirror. What did I look like now? Was my face all burned? Did I—

"Beautiful isn't it? It took so long for me to construct it!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!? My face ... is the face of Tachikawa Mimi!"

It didn't take long for me to react to this sudden change. I did what I could do. Grab the guy and scare the hell out of him.

"You bastard! What did you do to my face!?"

"Ah. Well, your face was burned beyond recognition! I had no choice!" he chocked.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" I boomed.

"Well, you didn't have any ID to properly identify you, but luckily, I was able to find this picture in your wallet," Jyou stuffed his hands into his pocket and shoved the picture in my face. I gasped.

"Ack! My secret photo of Mimi-chan!" I stuttered.

"Restoring the face of yours was a difficult task indeed. Yes, is there anyone in this world who can compare to my plastic surgery skills? NO! That is because no one compares to my genius!" Jyou finished before poking his glasses up and down to add a little drama to his speech.

"BASTARD! What made you think I would have a girl's face with this body!" I roared, punching the living daylights out of him.

"But after seeing your hair grow so nicely, I had a feeling you were no longer fit to be a man!" He sweat dropped while shaking his fist in victory.

"WHAT ARE YOU A SICKO?!"

"Close. I'm a surgeon! By the way, I will rid of that nonsense between your legs. I was going to do it today you know."

"Change. My. Face."

"Uhh, sorry I don't know what you looked like! Agh don't hurt me" Jyou said, shielding himself with the treasured picture.

"Hmph, I'm Yamato Ishida, 2nd year at Seikakoh! Isn't that enough information to change my face?"

"Yamato? Funny, that boy died in an accident!"

"Wha?"

"Well, there were five who were injured and rescued and there was one still crisping in the bus. That person died. He too had a body beyond recognition. A family confirmed it was the body Ishida Yamato-kun.

"No frigging way! I'm here and I am **very** much alive!"

"Well we can't do anything about it now!"

This bastard is enjoying this ...

"I have to go home and tell them it's a mistake! THEN I will bring back my picture and get YOU to restore my face, GOT THAT?"

"Oh Yamato-kun! You have no clothes!" Jyou replied in a singsong voice.

"Well, what are you standing there for Kido? Fetch me some clothes!"

"Hai, Hai, Hai, Hai! Oh! In fact, while you were sleeping, I tired many different outfits on you—Oh! This will go nicely with your hair—

"YOU SICKO PERVERT!" I yelled, kicking his damn face of his.

-

_This is a freaking joke right? I died one year ago, so who the hell am I!?I wha—_

Our poor Yamato has stumbled onto his old house, which is currently for sale!

"This isn't happening! It isn't! What's going on?" I moaned.

"Hey miss is something wrong?" a woman walked up to him. "You know, they owners moved half a year ago because they wanted to forget about their lives and lost their only son."

"WHERE DID THEY MOVE?!"

"I..I don't know!" The woman cringed as she ran away.

_Now what am I going to do? I'm already dead! My appearance has changed and the place I come home to ... is no longer there? At any rate, I have to get a hold of my picture and plus, I have the face of Mimi-chan—wait, right now this is the face Tachikawa Mimi. What if someone actually recognizes me, or worse what if the actual person showed... up..._

Yamato could hardly finished, because right in front of him was Tachikawa Mimi.

_Shit._

_-_

**Note: Yosh! Surprise, Surprise. The plot thickens! Alright review and suggest ideas about the next chapter. Review, and there shall be no threats such as, 'NO REVIEWS, NO NEXT CHAPTER' None of that okies? Alright! Mou, I'm getting lazy after writing that.**


End file.
